It is know to use an output hub in a torque converter to provide centering an input transmission shaft with respect to an engine driving the torque converter. A torque converter without an output hub and with a single clutch plate lacks means for centering an input transmission shaft with respect an engine driving the torque converter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,148 teaches an input shaft centered in a converter pilot. Commonly owned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0032351 teaches centering an input shaft using sheet metal components fixed to the cover. Commonly owned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0032351 teaches centering an input shaft using a twin plate piston and hub. The twin plate piston is connected to a cover by leaf springs.